Akame ga Biju
by Draagon537
Summary: what happens when you end up facing kaguya the rabbit goddess by yourself, well naruto has found out, being sent to another world where no one has chakra but amazing weapons, watch as naruto tries to make friends or maybe something more in the new world. rated M just in case, naruto x decent sized harem
1. Chapter 1

**Akame ga biju**

 **Hello everyone I am here with a challenge from InuLamar. This is going to be a godlike Naruto but he will not just go around beating people. The harem has already been chosen with the challenge with my own touches.**

It had been months since the fourth shinobi war had started. Kabuto had finally been defeated by the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. This raised the moral of the shinobi forces as the reanimation's souls returned to the afterlife and their bodies turned to dust. However this moral went straight down as Obito had revived the incomplete ten tails. Even when the reanimated Hokage came to help them, they still feared for their lives. After that nearly all shinobi died with the wide range attack the ten tails had, more ran away as Obito sealed the ten tails within himself.

Naruto was currently the only living person fighting Obito along with the Hokages. Well that was the case until Sasuke had made his appearance. Being the only two who were able to have sage chakra, they were the only ones who could defeat Obito. Combining Kyuubi and susano, Obito was not able to withstand the attack losing all the tailed beasts inside him.

The few people left cheered thinking the war was about to end but that all changed when the real Madara was brought back to life. As Madara began collecting the tailed beasts as well as the eight and nine tails from their jinchuuriki, people just started giving up leaving a small amount of people left willing to fight.

Nobody could challenge Madara as he sealed the complete ten tails inside himself, except for Might Gai who opened all eight inner gates. Although in the end that ended in failure however both Naruto and Sasuke had returned with some of the sage of six paths power. Madara had ripped off the partially destroy horn and opened his rinne sharingan on his forehead creating the infinite tsukuyomi. After fighting with Madara for a couple of hours, both sides seemed evenly matched. The fight ended however when Black Zetsu back stabbed Madara, while also releasing the rabbit goddess Kaguya.

Kaguya's power was far above Madara's, making Madara seem like a fly. The fight between Naruto, Sasuke and Kaguya had been going on for a couple of days before Sasuke was dying by Kaguya's dead bone pulse. This is where we are now...

"Sasuke come on don't die" Naruto pleaded however kept himself from crying.

"It's over for me dope" Sasuke coughed up blood "You can't save me, half my body is gone"

"Don't say that idiot" Naruto failed to keep himself from crying which mixed in with the blood on his face creating a river of red tears going down his face. "We can get someone to heal you"

"There's no one left, what is the point, sakura is dead, Tsunade is in her tsukuyomi as well as all the other medics plus no one can heal this". Sasuke smiled sadly "I'm sorry I have failed you Naruto, Itachi". Sasuke closed his eyes as his heart stopped beating and Sasuke Uchiha had breathed his last breath, dying in his best friend's arms.

Meanwhile Kaguya just stared at the blond crying as she was reminded of her sons in the two in front of her. "It did not have to end this way, you could have given me your chakra and none of this would have happened".

"Shut up" Naruto whispered in a cold voice.

"This all could have been avoided" Kaguya stated.

"I told you to shut up" Naruto kept on looking at his dead friend.

"There is no point in fighting anymore" Kaguya reached her hand out to him. "It's all over"

Naruto stood up leaving his friend "I can't give up not when everyone is counting on me". He turned around hair overshadowing his eyes "I will not allow you to win, not when Sasuke gave me this power". He moved his head up so he was staring at the goddess.

Kaguya frowned "so that is what he was doing, he was giving you all his chakra even all of my son's chakra".

"I will not lose" Naruto looked at the palms of his hands to see the symbols the sage of six paths gave him and Sasuke to seal Kaguya. He looked her in the eyes showing his eyes have changed to Sasuke's rinne sharingan in both eyes. "I can't lose when Sasuke has trusted me to finish this".

Kaguya sighed "even with both of your powers combined you can't win". She stared intensely at him 'I can't risk getting close now he has both parts of the seal'.

'Kurama how much more chakra can you give me' Naruto asked his furry fox.

 **'Nothing you have already used up all my chakra, sorry kit but you are on your own'** Kurama panted as he was all skinny as he had no more chakra.

'Damn it, I don't know if I have enough chakra to beat her' he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, feeling the dried blood crumbling off his skin. 'Any ideas' Naruto asked

 **'Hm... I honestly see no way of us coming out alive, this woman is more powerful than my old man'** Kurama explained. **'However there might be something we can do but if we do this, we might fail and will definitely die, even I won't be able to reform if I am killed by her'**. Naruto nodded in understanding ' **but first do you still have that blade your sensei gave you?** '

'What blade? Oh do you mean Zabuza's sword kakashi sensei gave me' Naruto wondered. 'You are talking about the big sword right, the one I sealed into my arm'.

 **'Yeah that one, you're going to need it for this to work'** Kurama stated. **'First you are going to use that eyes ability to get close to Kaguya, second Kaguya will most like attack you so using the sword as a temporary shield to get closer to her, thirdly you will seal her away as she is killing you'**. Kurama looked depressed ' **but it will not work if she is too far away or doesn't attack you and backs off, meaning you will have wasted all your remaining chakra so we will be dead** anyway'

'We have no other option do we?' Naruto asked

 **'Afraid not kit, we can't even run she can see much further than those human Hyuga'** Kurama spoke like he had given up **'she may be able to see all away around the earth until she sees herself for all I know'**. Kurama looked at the blond sadly **'Goodbye kit, sorry for being such an ass in the past, maybe we will see each other in Shinigami's world'.**

'I know we will see each other again Kurama, Goodbye you old fuzz ball 'Naruto replied with a smile. Coming out of his mindscape he saw Kaguya not making a move but just analysing him. He unsealed the Executioners blade while she made a bone emerge from her palm. 'I hope your plan works Kurama' his eyes widened and glowed, then in less than a second he was right in front of her.

"Ha you are so easy to predict" Kaguya spoke. "You are on the last of your chakra so you try to finish this fight in one shot". Kaguya fired the bone from her palm right towards Naruto "I told you it was pointless to continue fighting".

"And I told you I will not lose" Naruto teleported again inches in front of her.

"You will not harm my mother" Black Zetsu unattached itself from Kaguya to block Naruto but proved to be pointless as Naruto cut him down with his sword.

Naruto grunted as his wounds from before opened up as blood spilled out in a quick pace "I will not allow you to continue". Naruto sealed his sword and put his hands forward to try and seal her.

"I have waited too long for this, I will not have you ruin this for me" Kaguya opened up a dimensional portal and started to go through it.

"You are not getting away" Naruto used his remaining chakra to teleport one last time and placed one hand on her shoulder. The other hand however was stopped by Kaguya holding his wrist. They both landed on a sandy desert as their godlike battle turned into what looked like a children's fight except with stronger people. Naruto was currently straddling her trying to force his hands on her to seal him while Kaguya was holding his wrists to stop him. They rolled over swapping positions a few times before Kaguya tried to throw him in a portal she created. "See how long you can survive in there" Kaguya finally managed to push him but like most moments like this Naruto flailed his arms and just barely. He happened to grab Kaguya with both hands and pulled her into the portal that started to close on him as Kaguya's power was being sealed.

"G-get off me" Kaguya squirmed as she was pulled into the collapsing portal along with Naruto until the portal closed on both of them creating an explosion of chakra both neither Naruto or Kaguya were to be seen.

(Unknown Location)

Naruto opened his eyes but quickly shut them because of the light. "Ah young Naruto, welcome back" Naruto opened his eyes slowly and turned his head towards the voice. "can you stand Naruto" he strained his eyes as his vision was blurry but eventually after blinking a few times the image became clear.

"Oh it's you old sage guy" Naruto breathed heavily "what happened am I dead".

"No you are not dead but not alive either, you are in Limbo you can never be alive or dead in here" the sage of six paths spoke. "But this is also just your mind, you are alive on the outside, wounded but alive". He raised a hand when Naruto was about to speak "I know what you are going to ask, we don't have much time here so I want you just to listen to me". He sighed "yes you were successful but also unsuccessful in sealing Kaguya".

"So I failed..." Naruto started but the sage hit his staff on the ground silencing him.

"You did in fact seal Kaguya so I can release all those in infinite tsukuyomi but the unexpected has happened" he started. "You and Sasuke were meant to seal her together to stop any accidents but you sealed her yourself which worked like how your father sealed Kurama". He pointed towards Naruto's gut "you seal all other tailed beasts within yourself but not only that but Kaguya herself".

"I don't get it wasn't it meant to seal her on the moon or something?" Naruto asked with his confused face.

"It doesn't matter how this happened but how we will deal with it" he made the water rise into a mirror "take a look". Naruto managed to stand up because of being in limbo, looking into the mirror he jumped back to the wall pointing to the mirror while shouting unknown sounds. "Yes as you can see, you have taken some of my mother's appearances like you did with Kurama, although Kurama's appearances seemed to have disappeared probably due to Kaguya being more powerful".

Naruto now had paler skin, long white hair that stretched to his lower back but luckily nothing else had changed that he could see anyway. "Wow I look sort of cool like this, but I wish I had those cool horns instead or..." the sage silenced him again.

"No this is not 'cool' or something you should want, you could be taken over by Kaguya in an instant if you are not careful" he shouted. "You're lucky Naruto that you had some training trying to resist releasing Kurama when he always tried to free himself using you because Kaguya will be a lot harder to keep under control".

"But that would be easy, all I have to do is not undo the seal, right?" Naruto asked and stated.

"It won't be that easy, it is only because of your willpower that you are in control, you lose that power, she will take over your body for good" the sage started fading. "It looks like time is nearly up, I almost forgot, you are on your own from here on Naruto, that portal that shut itself on you has teleported you to another world, I'm sorry but it seems this will be your fate as I am unable to teleport you back". The sage was about to disappear but stopped although he was transparent "Follow your path Naruto, and a bit of advice, just try and make friends with my mother, even if you still can't trust her, try to make her see what she is doing is wrong, might save you a lot of trouble in the future. With that Naruto then blacked out.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto opened his eyes again 'where am I'. He tried to sit up but it took him a few times trying before he could get up. He looked around seeing he was in a forest covered in ice and snow. 'Really here of all places' he sighed, looking at his wounds to see the major ones had closed but the smaller ones still had blood running out them staining the snow. 'I guess Kurama tried to save me the best he could'. Naruto ripped of the remains of his jumpsuit 'Kami I loved that jumpsuit' he began wrapping it around his injuries to stop the bleeding.

"I need to get out of this cold" Naruto talked to himself 'any ideas Kurama... hm he must be sleeping'. He started walking in a random direction trying to find shelter. It had been nearly half an hour, which wasn't much even if he was injured but the cold was his true enemy as his skin was turning a bluish purple.

Naruto collapsed to his knees 'I don't know how much longer I can go...' his ear twitched after hearing a faint sound 'what is that' he closed his eyes to listen better. 'Wait that's screaming' he opened his eyes widely 'where?' Naruto looked around franticly 'over there'. He started to run as fast as he could in his current condition until he saw a orange glow in the distance. 'What's happening over there'?

(Northern Tribes)

In the frozen village screams could be heard as easily as you could see the bodies on the floor. In the middle of this was a young woman with porcelain skin, long light blue hair, ice cold eyes and a figure most women would dream for. she wore a white soldiers uniform with a short skirt, a white cap and high boots showing her importance having a different and more special clothing compared to the other soldiers around her wearing basic white outfits with next to none design on it.

"I have no need to fight these weaklings go and have your fun" she shouted as the soldiers behind her did a cheer as they charged the tribe. As the soldiers were rampaging in the tribe she smiled before frowning and running inside the village herself. She grinned crazily 'I sense someone worth fighting in there'

(With Naruto)

After seeing the light Naruto had finally made it to the source and to say he was horrified was putting it simply. The first thing he seen was soldiers wearing white beating down the already defeated tribesmen while others were having their way with the women right in front of everyone, not caring who saw them. "Let them go" Naruto shouted making them turn to face him.

"Oh looks like we have a little hero" one of them walked up to Naruto a smug grin on his face.

"Are you sure that is a hero, could be a babe with that soft skin and hair" another one spoke to his friend. "We could have some fun".

Naruto's eyebrow twitched 'I have no chakra right now so I will have to use the executioner's blade to beat them'. He unsealed his sword "I am not a girl you bastard, what kind of girl goes around bare chested".

"I know a few" the second one said before the blade cut his throat and he fell to the ground choking on his blood.

"Who the hell do you think you are..." his life ended as Naruto gave him the same treatment as the first one.

Naruto ran over to the beaten tribesmen and untied the rope holding them "are you ok?"

"We won't be okay until we get our families back" the eldest looking one explained. "But why are you here, your obviously not one of those pieces of shit or one of us".

"Does it matter, I am here to help" Naruto scratched his head giving a nervous smile.

"Over there get them" a bunch of soldiers appeared thanks to Naruto's shouting. "Kill them" one called out as they charged in weapons drawn.

"Go I will handle this" Naruto spoke to them.

"Are you crazy kid, you will be killed" the youngest of them spoke

"Then I must be crazy" Naruto waited for them to run "I have got this" he ran swinging his sword at the soldiers. It took him nearly no time at all to finish them considering their skill level. Naruto panted, his injuries taking a toll on him.

"Well aren't you interesting" the woman walked up to Naruto swaying her hips unintentionally.

"General Esdeath" some shouted "we're saved".

Drawing her rapier, Esdeath pointed it towards Naruto "I'm sure you won't disappoint me will you". An ice wall surrounded both of them. "Let's have some fun". Esdeath had a sadistic smirk on her face "I can sense it, you are strong aren't you" she laughed crazily.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, favourite and follow.**

 **Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akame ga biju**

 **Thank you all for the support, I am overwhelmed with how much you liked the first chapter to be honest. Now to answer you questions...**

 **Mas2009: I am a bit confused with your review, I don't even know how you think I underpowered him, kind of the opposite is what I am aiming for.**

 **Eniox27: hope no more, it is going to be a running gag**

 **Ryner510: Naruto will be godlike but a laid back type of godlike character**

 **Krizthegreat: here is the harem list:**

 **Leone**

 **Najenda**

 **Akame**

 **Sheele**

 **The maid**

 **Sayo**

 **Esdeath**

 **Dorothea**

 **Suzuka**

 **I may add Kaguya if people want but no one else, just because I don't want everyone who meets him to fall in love with him.**

Naruto had turned to the appearance of Esdeath and had gulped, taking a step back. In his mind he felt something off about her, it wasn't her power that made him gulp, and facing Kaguya was a lot more terrifying then the woman in front of him. It was her smile, the look she gave him, everyone powerful Naruto had faced had always been emotionless or had frowns. The predatory look she gave him, licking her lips like a starving beast, Naruto wasn't going to admit it but that look scared him.

"You are strong aren't you, to kill so many in such a little time" Esdeath now had frost surrounding her. "I hope you don't disappoint me, if you are good enough, I may be able to give you a warrior's death".

"Sorry but I don't plan on dying here" Naruto pointed his sword towards her. "And I don't plan on staying here long but if you decide to keep harming these people I guess I will have to stop you first".

Esdeath laughed "Let's enjoy this fight to the fullest". She rushed forward as Naruto mimicked her actions both meeting at the centre, swords clashing. Jumping back Esdeath created and sent multiple ice swords at him, Naruto hid behind his sword using the width of it to defend himself. Unfortunately he didn't see Esdeath run up and kick the side of his sword, breaking it easily and sent him flying back. "It seems I overestimated you, such a shame... huh"

Naruto stood up the executioner's blade reforming after landing on his bloody body. 'She is strong, I can't keep letting my guard down around her' Naruto took a deep breath. 'I can do this, even if I have no chakra, can't I?' Naruto smirked 'I won't forget you bushy brows'. "I. Will. Not. Lose." Naruto ran forward ignoring the pain from his injuries, he swung his sword to the right, and Esdeath blocked it with her own sword. "Leaf hurricane" Naruto called out trying to imitate Lee but the kick was blocked by ice.

"You are a strange fighter I will give you that, but it is not enough" Esdeath made another sword out of ice and held it in her left hand. She charged forward at her greatest speed swinging her swords too fast for regular people to see. Naruto managed to hold his ground but was unable to go on the offense.

Naruto jumped back as did Esdeath but she created a meteor out of ice, Naruto ran with wide eyes. 'If I just had chakra' he remembered the pervy sage saying jutsu would not work if he had no chakra left and it may kill him 'I have to chance it'. Creating a clone using the ice as cover, luckily it seemed to work, Naruto just having enough chakra.

As his clone ran to stall Esdeath as Naruto closed his eyes and remained still to collect nature energy. A minute later and he received to memories of his clone 'Crap maybe it has to do with everything being destroyed and on fire but I can't seem to get much nature energy here'. Naruto dug underground to under Esdeath.

"Think you can hide from me" Esdeath was about to stab the ground with her rapier but four clones came into existence kicking her up. The real Naruto bursts out of the ground punching her stomach making her go higher.

The clones kicked her back down to the ground "Uzumaki barrage". Esdeath landed on the ground with a thud "and now rasengan barrage" Esdeath widened her eyes as Naruto came down with the spiralling ball.

'An imperial arms?' she created a dome of ice to protect her but it did nothing as the rasengan easily broke through the defence and drilled into her stomach.

Naruto panted feeling the nature energy disappear "It's over". He stated seeing the rasengan had ripped the clothing where it hit and the damage it had caused her. Shouts from the soldiers echoed through the ice walls "there is not many of them left" he sighed. Naruto raised an eye brow when Esdeath stood up stubbornly.

Esdeath looked at him straight in the eye "I am not weak; I am strong so I will not be the one to lose here". She narrowed her eyes "I have decided you will be my pet" she took a step forward then fell forward as blood ran down from her lips.

"It's over, I have won" Naruto stated as the ice walls surrounding them broke thanks to Esdeath being unable to fight. He looked around then closed his eyes, sensing all the people left in the village were the soldiers around him. Naruto smiled 'the villagers have escaped, time to go' Naruto jumped over the soldiers rushing towards him. He sighed easily getting away until a sword of ice pierced the back of his shoulder making him fall, but the sword didn't have enough power to cut deep. He ended up falling down a cliff "why is it always me?"

Esdeath punched the ground, the first time she felt so weak "he could of killed me, yet he let me live". She seethed in anger "did he just take pity on me".

"General Esdeath, are you ok?" she was picked up and helped to stand by a short silver haired woman wearing the same as Esdeath except undamaged.

"I don't need your help Najenda" Esdeath stated stubbornly

Najenda sighed "If you don't mind me saying, you really are an idiot" Esdeath just laughed at this. Esdeath had a look of a hunter at the moment wanting to make Naruto her loyal servant meanwhile Najenda was thinking the opposite 'if someone like that fought with the rebellion I might join myself after all it's not like I have anything to lose except my head'.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

"Well that was anticlimactic" Naruto blinked, lying on his back

"Very true Naruto" a cold voice echoed, Naruto sat up to see Kaguya eating a carrot.

"Why are you just eating a raw carrot" Naruto pointed out dramatically

"I am a rabbit goddess so of course I will eat carrots" she ate the carrot at a scary speed. "Better than your obsession of eating ramen because carrots are healthy"

Naruto gained a tic mark on his forehead "ramen is the food of the gods".

Kaguya laughed "no it's not and that is why I changed you". He looked at her with a confused face "I made you hate ramen". Hair overshadowed Naruto's eyes "I also got rid of your crappy habits and replaced with some of my wonderful habits".

"No one... takes... my... RAMEN" Naruto dived at her, taking both of them to the ground. He pulled her hair making her flinch.

"Eat carrot ramen freak" a carrot appeared and she started slapping him in the face with it before shoving it in his mouth. "So how does the taste of victory taste like? Isn't good?" Naruto forced the carrot out of his mouth.

"How about you taste it instead" he turned the carrot then pushed it towards her.

"S-stop" Kaguya squirmed trying to stay away from the carrot. "It's been in your mouth already, don't you dare put it in..." she was cut off when the carrot was forced into her mouth.

"So tell me how does the taste of victory, taste like?" Naruto mocked before he was kicked in the balls. "Why the balls, you should never hit a guy in the balls" he rolled on the ground in pain

Kaguya placed a foot on his chest "well you shouldn't try to deep throat a girl with a carrot, should you".

"Aw you two are so cute together but could you start getting to the physical part of your relationship" a few giggles sounded just after. The two of them looked to where the noise came from only to see the biju staring at them with their usual grins. However they seemed to be a bit different, their size was the problem, now they were all the size of the average house pet.

"Come on kit, what are you playing at, a true fox outsmarts the female and mates with her" Kurama lectured. Naruto got up as Kaguya standing on him and he recovered from the kick, both stared at the now normal sized fox with nine tails. "Give us a show"

Matatabi had a little nosebleed "Rip off her clothes and make kittens"

Before any of the others could speak a word both Matatabi and Kurama were assaulted by the two white haired godlike beings. "If anyone else wants to say anything, go ahead" both spoke simultaneously while cracking their knuckles. All the biju shook their heads except Shukaku "I bet you will want to squeeze her melons like I want to crush someone in my sand". Shukaku was then added to the assaulted pile.

(Outside Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to see a pair of red eyes staring down at him "he is awake". He blinked as he sat up, looking around he saw two girls and a man.

The first girl had the pair of red eyes, long black hair that went down to her knees. She wore a sleeveless black mini dress with a red tie and white collar. She also had a red belt, high knee black socks, black boots, and red bracers with black gloves. She also held a katana in a black sheath.

The second girl looked very similar to the first girl except she had shorter hair in twin tails and had black eyes. She wore a black sailor's outfit with a red belt, black tights and also wore black gloves with red bracers. She also had a katana in a black sheath.

The male of the group had short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white zip up jacket with several pouches and a belt along with normal black pants and boots. He also wore a white trench coat and carried a large spear.

"Was it really a good idea to help this person, we don't know who is a rebel and who isn't" the short haired girls spoke arguing with the male. "We don't have time to help everyone; we have a mission to complete Natala".

"But we do have time to help this person Kurome" Natala stated. "At least you can say you are better than some of the other soldiers and can go home with a clear conscious". He looked to the other girl "so Akame who do you agree with".

"Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves" Akame raised her sword in front of her "anyone who gets in my way will be eliminated". Her stomach growled "unless they have some meat".

Natala nodded "see Akame agrees with me".

"She agrees with her stomach not you idiot" Kurome's stomach growled as well

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion 'Very strange'

' **Your one to talk'** all the biju and Kaguya shouted at him, making Naruto flinch at how loud the noise was.

Naruto shook his head, getting up of the floor then stretched. Noticing Naruto standing up Natala placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, making him turn his head to the blond man. "Hi there miss, we were the ones who rescued you, are you ok" he patted where some of the injuries were to see if they closed properly.

Natala was then kicked by both girls, his head going in a tree. "Don't just touch a girl in those places pervert, you want to die"

"I will chop you up if you touch another girl like that again"

Naruto's hair overshadowed most of his face before exploding in anger "what the hell, can't you see that I am a guy". The three of them gave doubtful looks "don't look at me like that". They continued to give him that look "fine if you don't believe me, take a look for yourselves". Without even thinking Naruto dropped his clothes until he was naked from the waist down "See".

Natala just looked away sighing, Kurome giggle childishly, covering her mouth with her hand while wiping a little blood from her nose. Akame went bright red and coughed into her hand "well sorry for the mistake but do you mind?"

Naruto looked down before pulling his clothes up in a rush then hitting himself in the head. "Why did I do that" he spoke with a blush, before he was met with a sword pointing to his face.

Kurome was the one holding the sword "tell me who do you serve the empire or the rebellion?" She brought it closer to his neck. "Choose wrong and you will die, don't answer you will die anyway"

"I serve no one; I don't actually know where the empire is? And I can't say I have heard of a rebellion" Naruto answered.

Kurome withdrew her sword "So you are a fighter for higher then, you can't be anything else with a body like that". Naruto nodded to try and stop the questions "Liar" she raised her sword again. "A fighter for higher would naturally go to the empire to seek jobs, everywhere else has no money to pay a fighter like you".

Naruto sighed 'I don't know how long I was out for but I have regained most of my chakra, I should be able to deal with them or get out of here'. Naruto's eye glowed and he appeared ten ft away behind them "Look I don't want to fight you"

"It's too late for that" Kurome charged at him.

"Wait Kurome don't rush in like that" Akame shouted but she didn't listen continuing to run ahead.

Naruto sighed a rasengan forming in one hand 'when did I get such good control'. He shook his head of such thoughts before teleporting right in front of Kurome slamming the rasengan into her gut sending her flying back. Seeing this Natala and Akame drew their weapons "Sorry but I can't stay around here". Naruto teleported away from the three.

"Damn it I let my guard down" Kurome stood up then coughed up a small bit of blood "He is strong".

"You are an idiot Kurome, he could of killed you, you have to be more careful" Natala put her arm around his shoulder for support. "Don't risk your life like that again, you might not live after it next time". Akame remained silent staring in a random direction which was where Naruto was. 'He is not a target, I will not have to follow and eliminate him'

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, follow and favourite. I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter; feel free to give me your suggestions. Before someone flames me about Naruto being weak, it was in the challenge to make the fight between Esdeath and Naruto a draw however that will not always be the case.**

 **Drag out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akame ga Biju**

 **Thank you so much for your support, to gain so much popularity in so short time is mind blowing**

 **Uh huh: I don't really care about small details such as chakra control he had at a certain time but I guess you could say that because he has Kaguya sealed in him he would have less control because of her chakra levels.**

 **Mikaeru346: oh yes there will be plans for that carrot and those melons hehe~**

 **Tamaget: to be honest I thought you were just saying that for the crack but it's true so, I kind of have no response to that**

 **For all the people who asked about the harem: Kaguya will be added, others won't but they will have their own pairing or they may have a tragic end who knows.**

 **Tatsumi is still in the story, when Naruto is fighting Esdeath, it is about 4 years before canon but there is not much I know about before canon so I won't be writing a lot before canon. Oh and Esdeath's flash freeze trump card was not used because she can't use it yet. Also I believe that Kaguya had a similar ability to literally freeze her surroundings so Naruto will have experience.**

 **Yes Naruto would naturally be overpowered but I will make this story different from any others. In short as you've seen Naruto and Kaguya don't get along right now but will later, much like Naruto and Kurama. So Naruto won't go around destroying every enemy because if he uses too much power it may weaken the seal freeing Kaguya, who would be much harder to control than juubi. Also Naruto is going to be more like a mentor and will only step in, if necessary. Before you say but Naruto is still overpowered, I am going to make a few differences that will make a bit of spoilers so I won't say until I write the part. About the sword, he could copy Esdeath's movements even though the swords are entirely different.**

 **Wow one long ass author note**

It had been 4 years since Naruto had found himself in the new world, a lot of things had happened over the time he had been there, with constantly travelling. He had finally stopped fighting with Kaguya but they remain mutual acquaintances due to Kaguya having no one to talk to as every tailed beast slept most of the time. The rebellion against the empire had finally become a serious threat to the empire as the empire left it be not even acknowledging the threat. There were numerous things Naruto had heard being a spymaster of sorts like his pervy godfather.

He had changed a lot over the years changing his appearance, although for some reason he couldn't get himself to get cut his hair but changed the style into what he remembered Jiraiya's hair was like although his hair was straighter than his godfather. Naruto was more mature now losing his bubbly nature, although it was still there being like that reminded him of his past so he kept it to himself, like an emotionless Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto was currently walking down a forest path 'you know Kaguya, I never really asked but why do they call you the rabbit goddess, sure you eat carrots but that won't give you that kind of nickname'.

 **'That is sort of a mystery because to be honest the title appeared out of no where... you have company'**

Naruto looks to his right to see two men wearing white winter looking outfits cowering from a large creature. 'Hm an earth dragon I believe, not too strong, uses its own weight to attack, very slow creature as well'. He jumps between the earth dragon and the two travellers, the earth dragon raised its arm and was about to attack but its arm fell off being cut.

A young man with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a light brown sweater vest, black pants and combat boots with a sheathe for the sword on his back while he was wielding the sword with both hands. Naruto watched in boredom as the young man cut the dragon much more than he needed to, killing it.

"Whoa that was amazing, you're really strong" one of the travellers commented

The young man landed in front of them then looked at them with a cheery grin "well it was nothing really" he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Tatsumi by the way; I'm going to be one of the strongest people ever".

Naruto lost interest in the conversation and had started to leave. He sighed sensing the young man was catching up to him, as Tatsumi was about to put a hand on his shoulder, Naruto grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder. "I don't like to be touched" he stated trying to walk past but Tatsumi stood in front of him.

"What's your problem, I was only wondering if you were going to the capital so we could walk together and I could protect you" Tatsumi scratched his cheek which had a light blush. "You didn't have to throw me or anything".

Naruto's eye twitched noticing his blush and him looking at his chest 'so this is how it feels for women getting looked at by perverts, I can't blame them for hitting those guys, it is quite annoying'. He shook his head "I have no problem, yes I'm going to the capital, you may walk with me but I doubt we will have much conversation, and you can't protect me because you are nowhere near my strength" Naruto answered. "There are all your answers and also I am a straight guy so stop looking at me like that".

Tatsumi laughed "that was a good one; you don't even look like a fight much less a guy". He wiped a tear from his eye "don't worry though I keep my word, I will escort you to the capital for your protection".

Naruto rolled his eyes at Tatsumi walking past him while Tatsumi followed behind. They walked for 10 minutes before they made it to the capital. "Wow so this is the capital, it looks amazing" he turned to Naruto "Hey... where did you go". Tatsumi looked around himself "really did she leave already, I never even got her name, and well maybe we will meet again". Tatsumi left to find out about jobs in the military while Naruto was walking in the opposite direction under a henge.

Naruto was now looking like a genetically common person as everyone else he knew from the previous world had some problem with their appearance, either being to odd looking or would just attract too much attention. The henge wearing common clothes that would looked sort of poor, not too much that people would want to rob him and not too little that everyone would look disgusted at.

 **'You** **know Naruto, if you just crushed that ice bitch you wouldn't have to deal with all the hiding'** Shukaku shouted in his usual crazy voice.

'I don't just kill everyone like you would; I really don't won't to be a crazy maniac like you'

 **'What's wrong with being crazy it is more fun that way'**

'How is it, it would get boring after a while, a very dull life'

 **'Oh and if you are not crazy, then your life is interesting, a load of crap'**

 **'Will both of you shut up, we have to listen to this crap as well'** Kurama shouted interrupting them, making Naruto grumble and Shukaku have a rant. Naruto sighed accidently knocking into someone's shoulder.

"Sorry about that" the person apologised.

Naruto grabbed their wrist, to stop them from leaving "Do I look like that much of an idiot that I wouldn't have noticed"

"W-what?" the woman asked surprised

"A little pickpocket are you or did you just plain out take the money from his hands because I'm pretty sure that is not your money 'Tatsumi'" Naruto read the name on the bag of money. Squeezing her wrist tight enough to make the woman drop the bag "you look familiar"

"Let go of me" she hit his arm but it did nothing.

Naruto looked down her body, his eyes stopping at her belt "nice imperial arms". Her eyes widened before she punched him in the face but Naruto never even twitched 'after getting punched by sakura and Tsunade, getting punched by this strength is a nice change, weak enough so it won't really hurt at all'. "So Leone I believe, with that imperial arms... can't remember what it is called, although I do remember it does give strength and a self healing ability while giving you a feral appearance, did I get that right".

Not giving him an answer, Leone activated her imperial arms, she clawed at him "I don't know how you know that but I can't allow you to live now". Naruto stepped out of the way of her claw, using her momentum to throw her into a wall.

"You don't have the strength to beat me nor do you friends about to try and sneak attack me but you don't need to attack me I am not a supporter of the empire, night raid" looking around him he stared at each me members hiding spot for a couple of seconds to let them know he knew where they were.

'You want to walk around freely without anyone coming after you and you just made more enemies, well done idiot' Kaguya stated

'True but everyone has a bit of craziness, right Shukaku' Naruto thought back

 **'That's right Naruto'** Shukaku gave a mental high five to Naruto.

'Really you two were just fighting a moment ago' Kaguya stated

'Soooo...' both of them replied simultaneously.

'Why did I have to get stuck with these idiots' Kaguya face planted in the mindscape.

Naruto looked around to see night raid unmoving from their positions "well I don't see any reason to stay here". He walked over to Tatsumi's bag of money and picked it up "sorry but I have a job to complete" Naruto teleported away leaving night raid confused.

"Where the hell did he go" Leone punched the nearest wall making spider cracks.

"Leave it Leone" Akame put a hand on her shoulder "He may know information about us but he never gained any information".

"But-" Leone started

"Don't worry that information is already known by the empire and if he was with the empire he would have brought back up or provoked us but you can't let your guard down" Akame stated "Let's go".

(With Naruto)

"Well that was a close one" he spoke to himself walking up to a mansion with a high wall surrounding it. Naruto jumped quickly over the wall, fast enough that bodyguards would not be able to see 'Easy as always'. Releasing the henge Naruto hid behind a warehouse 'If the sources are correct they should be in here'.

Casually walking to the front door as no guards seemed to be guarding the warehouse, opening the door slightly Naruto peaked in to see if anyone was there and saw no guards but people in cages. Naruto grimaced as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him "I sense no one else but the people I see hm..." His eyes widened as he looked on in disgust as some people were gutted by the numerous tools and equipment of torture as well as tools for breaking walls and cutting trees lying beside the bodies all bloody. "Jeez are they trying to make me throw up, how do they find joy in something so disgusting" Naruto's eyes then fell onto a boy in a cage who was looking sickly, blood covered his hair and all over his body which was deformed due to bones being broken with scars over his body.

"H-help, p-pl-please" the boy whispered out.

Naruto appeared kneeling before the boy ripping the cage door from its hinges "here I will help". He placed a hand over the boy's chest after a few seconds a seal spread across the boy's body 'if this worked for Gai, it will work for these injuries'

"P-please h-help S-S-Sayo" he pointed to a girl chained up from the ceiling who could easily be mistaken for being dead but her chest moved slightly showing she was still breathing slightly.

"I will, just rest for now" Naruto cast a minor sleeping genjutsu on the boy as he slumped over unconscious. Naruto moved under the girl presumably called Sayo 'Limbo' the chain holding her shattered letting her drop into Naruto's arms gently. He laid her slowly on the ground, placing a hand over her chest, he placed another seal but her breathing still started to slow. "Hm the seal should keep her heart beating, unless" he put his ear over her chest "It's not her lungs" he put his fingers over her neck "hm it seems her throat is clogged". Moving her on to her side, he pressed two fingers just under her throat making her cough up blood "good thing I watched Tsunade perform some treatments, now all I need to do is remove the blood from the throat but I don't have that thing she used, damn it". Naruto sighed "I guess I have no choice" he placed his lips on hers and started sucking the blood out of her throat then spitting it out on the floor next to them and then repeating the process.

Inside the mindscape Kaguya was watching the whole ideal and was frowning with her arms crossed while stomping on the ground "WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING, THAT IDIOT"

"What's wrong, little jealous" Matatabi gave a cheeky grin before she ended up under Kaguya's stomping foot. "Don't hit me because you can't even give your crush a hug" Kaguya stomped with her full strength creating a huge shockwave sending all the other tailed beasts flying while Matatabi had circles in her eyes. Matatabi went all dramatic coughing up fake blood "Before I die I would like to give my last words". Matatabi raised a paw "why aren't you wearing any underwear"

Kaguya blinked one arm moving inside her kimono as she touched herself then she curled up into a ball being bright red "d-don't look at me" she used Limbo to knock out all the tailed beasts out at once.

With Naruto, he had finally removed the blood and he was giving her CPR. Sayo opened her eyes with a struggle and noticed Naruto having his lips on hers and blushed. 'C-cute' Sayo blushed as Naruto failed to notice her wake up he continued, in her mind was a make out session. Trying to move to stop him she failed unable to twitch, not that she would care if it didn't stop or that she would admit that she had a pervy side either.

Naruto pulled away as he felt blood touch his lips thinking something was horribly wrong but he blinked as he seen the blushing Sayo with a nose bleed. "Oh you're awake now that's good to know"

"I don't know what you did to save me but thank you for saving me" Sayo smiled slightly not managing to smile further due to tiredness. "Not to be ungrateful or anything but could you let go, no matter what any woman would kill you under most circumstances".

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Stop touching my breasts" she made it more clear for him, Naruto pulled his hand away quickly to avoid her wrath and just realised she was naked. "D-don't look" Sayo bit her lip feeling her strength coming back rather quickly although she still couldn't cover herself.

"Here" Naruto took off his kimono and put it over her like a cover, leaving his bare chest out in the open making Sayo's blush grow seeing his defined muscles. "Sorry to cut this short but we have company outside" Naruto stood up his eyes glowing "you won't have to worry anymore Sayo; I am going to end this now". Sayo gave a weak smile and whispered a thank you as Naruto moved to the door.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, It's my present to all of you this holiday which is why I saved it to give it to you all today.**

 **Drag Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akame ga Biju**

 **Mikaeru346: yes Naruto still has the negative sensing ability**

 **Darkmagicdragon: night raid would not attack him in broad daylight but they did need to 'silence' Naruto as he knows who they were and knew they were there, which only a general strength like person could find hiding assassins. As for why they were there well they were just preparing for the assault on the mansion**

 **Thank you for all you continued support**

Naruto opened the door slightly so he could slip out 'well isn't this interesting'. Naruto mused as Akame, if he remembered correctly jumped on Tatsumi's head and dodging all the bullets the solider fired. Naruto raised his hand at the solider and almighty pushed him into a tree, making the man's back snap around the tree 'oops I hoped that he would survive that'.

Akame stopped her running and looked in Naruto's direction as he wasn't trying to hide his presence. "That was you wasn't it" she pointed her sword towards him.

"Well you caught me didn't you" he raised his hands above his head in a fake surrender "but I am not here for you, so just get out of my way and we won't have problems".

"Have I seen you before today, you seem awfully familiar" Akame narrowed her eyes "Not that it matters, you are now a target"

"Hold it" Tatsumi shouted running between them "I don't know what's going on but..."

"Shut up Tatsumi" Naruto spoke harshly with a small bit of killing intent. "You are weak, if you get involved you will die, leave"

"What was that!" Tatsumi gritted his teeth "What did you just say?"

"I told you to leave, you are ignorant to this empires suffering" Naruto glared threatening him to leave. Unfortunately Tatsumi didn't get the message and ran at Naruto his fist cocked back and threw it at Naruto's face but Naruto caught his wrist. "It is not smart to fight a superior fighter and not use your sword" he punched Tatsumi in the gut making the boy bend over and empty his stomach on the ground. Naruto smirked chopping Tatsumi on the neck, knocking him out "Akame, you on the other hand are very smart compared to him but..."

Akame was behind Naruto ready to finish him off and had her sword inches from him but Naruto caught the blade between his fingers without cutting himself. "I will eliminate" Akame tried to move her sword but it wouldn't budge, Naruto turned his head and gave a short laugh at her attempts to move the sword.

"Don't you know it is dangerous to use swords like this, you could poke an eye out" Naruto kicked her in the gut sending her flying back but she landed on her feet. He threw the sword up and caught it grabbing the handle "I'm impressed you can move so quickly with a sword this heavy, it is even heavier than my sword despite the size". He blinked as the sword started shaking uncontrollably and demonic energy started to release from the sword. "Damn it" Naruto dropped the sword, burn marks on his hands "I guess it really is true, the demon sword murasame, a sword created from the bone from a high ranking danger beast then left the sword drenched in the beasts blood for a month to create the dead curse". He inspected his hand "it is said only those that can match the beast's blood lust and retain a sane mind can wield it".

Naruto walked towards Akame keeping his smirk, as he got closer she backed up until her back hit a tree. Her cherry red eyes met his pale purple eyes; she bit her lip seeing his power, knowing she stood with little chance with her sword and no chance without it, not that she was bad without a sword but she wasn't great either. Naruto raised his hand to her face, she closed her eyes, her legs trembling, making it very hard to stand. "Silly girl" he flicked her forehead and stepped back from her.

"I got you" Naruto back flipped several meters avoiding a raging Leone, gritting her teeth she looked at Akame "are you ok, did he hurt you". Akame just stood with a half gaping mouth and looked chibi in the face, gently rubbing her forehead. "I uh don't know what you did but I will kill you"

Naruto stood still while prepared to counterattack Leone as she charged at him like an animal "No stop it, don't hurt him". The shouter stood protectively in front of Naruto, making Leone stop in her tracks.

"Sayo, don't get in the way you will get hurt, stay behind me" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "The seal I put on you may have healed you quickly but the seal, like everything is not perfect, you should not push yourself, it's lucky you can stand, much less move around, and relax I got this".

Tatsumi twitched as his eyes opened slowly "w-what happened". Tatsumi got up slowly which got stares from the assassins "you" he pointed at Naruto "you knocked me out bastard".

"Yeah I did because you attacked me, do it again you will be knocked out again, got it" Naruto threatened, Tatsumi nodded sweating a lot. "Now it has been nice playing with you all but I have a job to finish" he held out his palm creating a rasengan then added the flames of Amaterasu to it. "Lady Aria let's play a game, catch" he threw the spiralling ball of black flames at Aria's chest. Aria fell to the ground due to the force of the attack and started screaming as the fire engulfed her, she rolled on the ground to put out the fire but to no avail then she stopped dead in her tracks, her screams silenced as the flames melted and disintegrated her body like ice to steam.

"Why did you do that she done nothing wrong, if you wanted money you could have taken it without killing her" Tatsumi shouted.

"I told you, you don't understand anything" Naruto turned around seeing the other members of night raid approaching, ready to attack. Two truth seeking balls appeared and surrounded Naruto protecting him from a bullet "you can't win against me".

'No it can't be... Naruto move now' Kaguya shouted clearly ordering him

'What why?' Naruto asked not moving

'I thought I was imagining things but...' Kaguya started but before she could finish, Naruto was cut in half along with his truth seeker orbs '...the imperial arms all have sage chakra within them.'

'Fuck my life...' Naruto's head and chest landed in the distance, away from everyone else while the rest of his body disappeared in the air. 'You could have told me sooner' Naruto's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably knowing Kaguya probably knew ages ago. Naruto sighed as his body reformed at a quick pace 'you know what that carrot cake you have been saving for a special day...'

'You are not going to eat it when I am here'

'Too bad I already ate it'

In the mindscape Kaguya opened her cake box she hid in a burrow like a rabbit and found one little crumb 'N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nooooooo' Kaguya screamed showing she was also the ancestor of screaming banshees.

Naruto laughed a small bit, standing up and shutting up his mind so he wouldn't hear screaming "That wasn't very nice".

"N-Naruto" Sayo had broken into tears, a river of them going down her face "you're alive".

"A little paper cut won't kill me Sayo" Naruto gestured to the scissor like imperial arms. "So night raid it has been an interesting experience but I have no reason to continue to fight you so if you don't mind I will be leaving now". Naruto gave them his cheery smile "hope I meet you all again in different circumstances". Night raid seemed to accept his words even though they would rather just not fight with someone like him.

"Wait I don't want you to leave me" Sayo pleaded Naruto to stay "or at least let me come with you"

Naruto looked at her quizzically "You want to come with me and not stay with your friend from your village?" She nodded "are you sure, after all I am really dangerous and I have dangerous people after me, are you sure you want to deal with that, for possibly all your life?"

Sayo looked down then straight in his eyes with determination "I am absolutely sure I want to go with you, even if you're dangerous, you are still really kind". She put her fingers together "it doesn't matter if I will gain enemies because you can protect me and maybe train me". Naruto stepped back feeling some memories pop up in his head, he smiled as Sayo was like a mix between the young Naruto, Hinata and Konan.

Tatsumi ran over to them "hey so..."

"Absolutely not, you annoy the hell out of me; I am not going to take you with me" Naruto shot Tatsumi down instantly making Sayo giggle a little.

"I wasn't even thinking about going with you dumb ass, I wanted to know if Sayo would come with me, night raid asked me if I wanted to join them so... do you want to?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hell no didn't you hear Naruto begging for me to join him, didn't you see him treating me like a princess, kissing my hand and stuff" Sayo moved her body dramatically suggesting Naruto actually did it but it would have been clear to everyone she was lying.

"If I am going to train you, I guess I will need to teach you how to lie first" Naruto stated picking Sayo up bridal style "I won't let a princess walk" Sayo blushed. "There is something though that I can't seem to remember, what was it".

"Hey where do you think you're going while you just left me in there" Ieyasu shouted looking better than he was a while ago.

Naruto scratched the back of head nervously "Sorry about that I'm Naruto" he walked over offering the boy a hand shake leaving Sayo in the air being carried by his limbo which made her panic.

"I'm Ieyasu thanks for saving us" he accepted the handshake and gave a massive grin.

"Ah you seem to have good manners unlike some people" he looked at Tatsumi. "So Ieyasu do you want to come with me and Sayo because we will be leaving now or you might be allowed into night raid with Tatsumi".

"I owe you my life, I will pay you back for saving me, and you have my word" Ieyasu stated.

"Good choice but do you want to get some clothes first _little_ pervert" Naruto gave a Sai smile making Ieyasu crouched on the floor holding his privates. "Don't worry I don't go that way" Naruto lifted Ieyasu under his arm then lifted up Sayo in a reverse piggyback. Sayo put her face into the crook of his neck so her blush as she felt her body, which was only covered by a thin robe, be pressed against Naruto's chest. "Let's go" Naruto teleported away leaving night raid who were still on guard in case Naruto turned on them.

(Forest – unknown location)

It had been only ten minutes and Naruto with his two new friends had arrived at a building. The building was looked like a small temple with a large clearing and a stream passed by the temple."Well what do you guys think".

"Terrible, it looks abandoned"

"Looks like it is going to fall apart"

"I don't want to stay in there"

"I would rather sleep on the forest floor"

Naruto cried anime tears at the cruel insults "well it is hidden isn't it" he was met with silence "is it that bad".

"Yes" both responded instantly

Naruto put his hands together "fine I will make it up to your standards" the temple suddenly collapsed "I didn't even do anything and it broke". He sighed depressed "Wood style – wooden temple jutsu" wood rose from the ground and formed a building. In a minute there was a new temple "How is that" Naruto grinned

"It is kind of small isn't it" Ieyasu pointed out

"Well that may be true but I don't have to compensate for anything" he laughed then was hit on the head by Sayo.

"Don't be a pervert" Sayo lectured him "if you continue to be a pervert, you will always be a pervert but you won't always be a man". She had a sadistic smile "that also goes for you Ieyasu"

"I won't ma-am" both shouted simultaneously

"But as I was going to say I did make an underground for the other temple and it should be fine and easy to access with the new temple" Naruto informed them gaining a 'o' from them "Feel free to go inside". Both of them ran in making Naruto smile "Just like children"

(Night raid hideout)

"So Tatsumi you have chosen to join night raid" Najenda smiled "It is nice to have a new face around here, let's hope you last long". Najenda wore plain black boots, pants and a suit like jacket with a glove on her right hand.

"Thank you for letting me join" Tatsumi replied bowing

"I think it would be wise to see you complete your first mission before you properly join, just in case you don't make the cut" Najenda stated.

"Sorry to interrupt you but before you send anyone away I would like to ask about a certain person" Akame gulped slightly "Naruto, I do not know his last name but I was wondering if any news happened to be available, it would be dangerous to go out without any info on such a dangerous opponent".

"I believe you may be referring to Naruto Uzumaki, is he girly looking with strange eyes and white hair?" Akame nodded "I wouldn't worry about him really unless you piss him off or do things that are immoral, stuff like that"

"That doesn't explain anything about him boss" Bulat crossed his arms.

Seeing all eyes were on her, Najenda sighed "I don't know all that the mystery that Naruto is apart from when we worked together for a time" everyone looked surprised except Akame and Mine. "We started working together just before the revolution, I informed him on targets like how I give you targets, we were trying to create peace by killing the corrupt". She stood up and took off her glove and rolled up her right sleeve "I was eventually caught by Esdeath who cut off my right arm before I could escape". "Then Naruto rescued me and gave me this arm" Najenda clenched her fist, everyone looked confused as the arm was a very pale white.

"So are you two still working together or what" Leone asked "is that how he knew us"

"I am afraid not we did not continue working together for a few reasons, I was his informant in the empire but since they found me I could not give him information without an informant of my own to get the information" she rolled her sleeve back down and put on her glove. "There were many other reasons as well including our methods, Naruto did not like it when I created the revolutionary army and started a war with the empire, he hated it because he said many innocents would be killed, there would be more people who would sign up to the army to die, while I thought that the war was necessary for the change, that was when we left on decent terms, we had the same goal so he left me alone that is all I really know about him".

"So he is on our side then" Tatsumi asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"No he is not" Najenda put her hands together a rested her head on them "he kills the corrupt, which means the empire and us, remember we had several generals now we have a couple including myself, that was Naruto".

"So if he is attacking our side, why don't we kill him or at least stop him" Tatsumi shouted in outrage while the others remained silent thinking about Naruto.

"That would be impossible, I believe he is strong enough to defeat the empire by himself, the only reason he doesn't is that innocents will be killed and he needs good people who know how to lead to be in charge" Najenda stated "just take my advice, if you are a good person within he will not hunt you down, if you are you just dug your own grave that is also the only reason that he spared Esdeath those years ago".

"Oh ok" Tatsumi spoke in understanding

"Now on to your assignment"

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter, if anyone is wondering about the temple; just search up one, the underground is going to be like Orochimaru's underground bases. Also yes Sayo is going to get an imperial arms maybe Ieyasu too but I need Ideas for them, I am bad at thinking up these things so if you gave me your input I will be very grateful. One last thing I have NOT nerfed Naruto he has gotten a bit laid back and did not want to kill Sheele so never did anything.**

 **Drag out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Akame ga biju**

 **Hello everyone sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy**

 **Imperial arms/ Teigu have been decided for Sayo and Ieyasu**

 **Ok for people who are saying Naruto is a hypocrite, I won't blame you for saying that. To explain this simply and shortly, Naruto's and Kaguya's personalities have mixed slightly, which is why you sometimes see a strict and cold Naruto with a hyperactive Kaguya. It will be explained later in the story.**

 **ATP: I am confused with your review, you said I have good work but you say you don't like Akame ga kill so why are you reading a fanfic of a manga you don't like.**

 **Guest: Chelsea will not be with Naruto but maybe Ieyasu, it might change later on.**

It had been almost a month since Naruto had brought Sayo and Ieyasu to his hide out. Both of them had settled into their new life easily. The only thing that wasn't easy was Naruto's torture; Naruto had told them with a small smile not even disguising the word torture with training. Currently Naruto was calmly sipping orange tea due to carrots being added while sitting on the floor as Ieyasu was doing push ups while a Naruto clone with gravity weights meditated on his back. On the other side of the training grounds Sayo was sparing with another clone using the strength of a weak Teigu user or strong person without a Teigu. Both of them had changed over the month, becoming more mature and aware of the world along with everyone suffering in it.

Ieyasu had become slightly taller, now standing at 5'10 and his hair had become wilder than before. His body didn't look like he had ever been in a serious condition like the month before and he look better than average, not hard to do with most starving being too poor to buy food or being overweight because they bought so much food. Ieyasu wore a plain white T-shirt with a dark red hoodie, black pants with steel toe capped boots. Under his hoodie he had arm guards and under the shirt he had mesh armour.

Sayo remained the same height at 5'9 and she had hair clips to keep her growing hair out of her eyes. Her body had also recovered to what it was before not even a scar remained, Sayo had returned to be a stunning figure which Naruto had experienced when Sayo 'accidently' fell on him, although he wouldn't make a move yet. Sayo wore a mesh shirt with a vest over it, she also wore a white battle kimono like Naruto but never had tomoe on it although had unique motifs instead. She wore a short skirt underneath which was hidden by the kimono, mesh tights and also steel toe capped boots and arm guards.

Naruto never changed except for his hair, the right bang being braided. It wasn't his choice per say it was Sayo's, she had tricked him and annoyed him to no end, unable to take it out without ripping his hair out. Naruto grinned however he was going to get her back, he was a former prank master after all. And finally Kaguya had changed something Naruto regretted somehow...

(Flashback)

It had been 2 weeks since he saved Sayo and Ieyasu; Naruto had just finished speaking with his spy contract and walked all the way back to the hideout. Deciding to get some rest Naruto went into his mindscape "Hey anyone awake". All the tailed beasts grunted, being asleep, Naruto sighed 'Peace and...' Naruto heard his name being called 'quiet'. Naruto walked over to the voice, he stopped in front of a changing room "I'm here".

Kaguya peered out to check it was Naruto; she looked around before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him in without saying a word. She put her face right in front of his, millimetres apart "I need your honest feelings about this..." she gulped. "What do you think" she stepped back "how do I look?" Naruto blinked at the sight, Kaguya was wearing a seductive bunny outfit that looked like it was too small. His jaw dropped as he looked at her figure "come on say something".

Naruto remained silent for a while longer 'I-I can't believe it, I know that the kimono she wears was very baggy and too large for anyone to wear but how could she hide those'. Naruto mumbled "Incredible"

Kaguya widened her eyes at the compliment and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Naruto" she released him from the hug "I have other outfits to try on, wait here".

Naruto nodded dumbly 'she really is a goddess, no normal person could have those natural curves, they are at least twice the size of granny Tsunade, maybe bigger'. "S-so K-Kaguya what other outfits d-did you w-want t-to show me".

"Just you wait and see" Kaguya winked making Naruto blush slightly. Kaguya chuckled at his embarrassment as the bunny outfit ripped under the strain of holding her breasts back, letting the outfit fall to the ground. Luckily Naruto could not have a nosebleed in his mindscape but it didn't stop his blush. Kaguya looked down with a red face "d-don't look" she shouted covering his eyes with her hand.

Naruto flailed at her action "stop doing that you're hurting my eyes with your hand".

"Stop struggling" Kaguya spoke in a quiet harsh tone; Naruto grabbed her hand and started to push her back. "Will you j..." Kaguya slipped on the bunny outfit dragging Naruto down with her. Kaguya blinked as her face turned tomato as Naruto was on top of her, his lips on hers his tongue inside. Naruto widened his eyes and pushed himself up, his face tomato as well as saliva still connected them, although that was the least of his problems. He needed to prepare himself for the worst beating especially since it was Kaguya's 'lower' lips he kissed

"I'm so dead..." Naruto whispered out.

(Flashback end)

Naruto sighed; luckily he was smarter now and could understand her feelings now. Remembering after the incident, Kaguya never gave him a beating, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek whispering in his ear "don't leave me". Naruto smiled remembering she made him hug her for hours 'women are so confusing, it is like they are a different race'.

"Naruto sensei" Sayo called him. Naruto looked over at the girl "hey are you listening to me".

Naruto stared at her "what is it?"

"The clones just disappeared by itself" Sayo pointed out, surprising him. "Is something wrong sensei?"

"I... well no, nothing is wrong, I was just um thinking it is about time you guys should take on a contract" Naruto lied to them, he really did not want to tell them, what he did with a hot girl in his mind. It would sound crazy no matter where or how you said it; he did not want to look like a creep with strange fantasies, after it is not common to have anything sealed inside you.

 **'Hey not to annoy you or anything, Kaguya is asleep and the rest of us are getting tired of your perverted thoughts of Kaguya, just hurry up and bang the girl already'** Kurama stated in such a straight forward way only Kurama could have said it. **'Honestly no matter how strong or smart you hairless monkeys are, you are crap at expressing feelings'** Kurama grinned from the mindscape **'I mean I confessed to Matatabi as soon as I realised I loved her and then we did it all night'** Kurama stated boldly.

 **'Yeah after the half hour to get it up, I still remember it clearly, you were so small'** Matatabi butted in the conversation.

' **What I am big, you were begging for more'** Kurama shouted

 **'I thought you weren't putting it all in** ' Matatabi responded making Kurama flinch ' **to compare the sizes between tailed beast and human you would only be 4 inches, maybe 5 if you push it'**

' **So what it is all about technique...'** Kurama started but Naruto cut off the connection, he really didn't need to hear that.

"Hey sensei you blanked out again" Ieyasu waved his hand in front of his face. "Did he get hit on the head?" he looked at Sayo.

"Only one way to find out" she grabbed his face then pulled him closer placing her lips on his, she let her tongue explore his mouth. Ieyasu quickly turned a small blush on his face, seeing an opportunity, Sayo rubbed between his legs which got his attention.

Naruto jumped back with a small blush "So Sayo you like me" he stated the obvious.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sayo stuck her tongue out. "So let's go out on that contract you said or do you want to do something else" she winked pulling down her shirt and bending over slightly letting him see the top of her breasts.

"The contract comes first" Naruto regained his composure, being strictly serious "I have two contracts; the first is a rich merchant named Gamal, who bribes his way out of crime and kills anyone who is a threat to him, Gamal himself is weak but he is usually surrounded by bodyguards". Naruto lay down a picture of Gamal. "The next target is a Captain named Ogre, he takes bribes and frames innocent people then kill them" Naruto put down another picture.

"I will take on Ogre" Sayo stated taking Ogres picture

"Then I will take Gamal then" Ieyasu took the picture "are the bodyguards strong?"

"No they are common foot soldiers, nothing to worry about after the torture I put you through but don't let down your guard" Naruto advised them. "I will be watching you and will only intervene if you are about to be killed, so get ready in 2 minutes or else" they nodded a ran off to prepare. 'If they do good maybe I will give them an imperial arm, after all I can't use them'.

(Imperial city)

Naruto made a clone to follow Ieyasu, while the real Naruto followed Sayo as she was about to make contact with ogre.

Sayo had a sweet smile on as she walked towards the captain; Ogre was grinning being drunk he still managed to walk straight. "Um excuse me" Sayo spoke in a slightly nervous voice "you're Captain Ogre right?"

Ogre looked down from his tall height "Yeah and who are you little lady" he hiccupped. "What do you want".

"I-I hear you can get rid of someone for me" Sayo twiddled her fingers acting nervous.

"And who told you that" Ogre demanded getting tense, ready to cut Sayo's neck.

"A-A friend of my dad said so, I think his name was Chamal... no um Samal... no that wasn't it either, oh that's it Gamal" Sayo acted

Ogre felt the tension leave his body as he put a hand on his face "That little slimy bastard and his big mouth, not that it matters, you look like a girl with money or at least your father does". He motioned her to follow him "let's talk somewhere quieter". Sayo followed him to an empty street "This will do, so you do you want to get rid of"

"The person I want to get rid of is..." she pulled out a bow and arrow in next to no time from under the kimono "...you". She shot the arrow before he could draw his sword, the arrow piercing his chest "How was that" Sayo gave a thumbs up to Naruto on the roof, Naruto rolled his eyes pointing towards Ogre as he started to stand up, the armour he wore saving his life.

"I will kill you bitch" Ogre ripped the arrow out and charged at Sayo unsheathing his sword, he slashed down aiming to cut her in half but Sayo jumped back letting the sword break the ground showing Ogre's strength. "Who are you anyway? Don't tell me you are one of those rebel dogs, night raid" Ogre narrowed his eyes as Sayo laughed.

"No I belong to an independent group called biju" Sayo stated drawing her bow again "you are a target, lots of hard feelings alright"

"I won't die, in this city might makes right and since I am strong that makes me right" Ogre charged again "the weak should just obey or die" he slashed again but Sayo sidestepped him firing the arrow where the last arrow went point blank. Ogre wheezed as the arrow punctured his lung and out his back "I will kill you, I will not die" Ogre tried to slash her side but she jumped above him, slashing his single eye with an arrow. Before he could even cry out in pain, Sayo fired the same arrow into the back of his neck; with his throat destroyed he let out a gurgle instead of a scream. Both landed at the same time Ogre face first dead in a bloody mess, and Sayo landed gracefully in a crouched position.

"So how was that now?" Sayo looked a bit sick yet happy.

"Bad start, you were too overconfident in the arrow's strength and never noticed him getting up, if he was skilled and I wasn't here, he would have killed you". Naruto gave her his brutally honest opinion making her depressed and clench her fists "but that doesn't matter, you will get stronger" he embraced her, kissing her forehead "I will always protect you whenever I can" she snuggled into the crook of his neck as he rest his head on hers.

"Thanks" Sayo whispered "but next time kiss me on the lips, idiot" she spoke even quieter but Naruto heard her.

"Sure but you're paying for dinner" Naruto chuckled.

Sayo giggled "you are some guy, making a woman pay for dinner, meanie" she moved her head to look him in the eyes "you should laugh more often it suits you".

"I... I can't, it reminds me of things I would rather forget" Naruto looked away in pain.

"If that is the case then I will help you, I will share your pain, I will heal your heart" Sayo moved her head closer to his, Naruto did the same. Sayo moaned lightly as Naruto's hands travelled down her back to her behind, squeezing slightly. Just as they were millimetres away, Naruto quickly kissed her cheek and stopped embracing her, leaving Sayo standing there with a confused face. "Eh?"

"Sorry but I am not going to kiss you" Naruto stated making tears appear in the corner of her eyes. "No actually I will kiss you just not here with that ugly bastard on the floor" he pointed to Ogre "as well as that annoying bastard".

As on queue Tatsumi ran towards them "what the hell, what are you guys doing here?"

"Ask him" Naruto pointed to Ogre

"Well I guess I have nothing to complain about and the boss said you were really powerful, so she would understand if you killed him" Tatsumi sighed. "Well there goes my first mission".

"Oh me, I had nothing to do with this, it was all Sayo here, she's super strong, a lot stronger than you" Naruto nodded in agreement with himself "She is so smart too, so beautiful she is a goddess and my work here is done" he smirked as Sayo went bright red at the compliments "There's my mission accomplished, time to go"

"See ya Tatsumi" Sayo waved as she held on to Naruto as he teleported away.

(With Ieyasu)

Ieyasu had an easier job locating his target than Sayo as Gamal literally flaunted his wealth and power. Ieyasu was currently trailing Gamal and his four body guards with his face hidden by the hood, when Gamal started walking down an alley, Ieyasu knew luck was on his side when the alley was empty.

Ieyasu took out his hatchet and started to walk faster until he was right behind them but they didn't notice, in a swift movement. Ieyasu chopped the hatchet into a guard's neck killing him and alerting the others, Ieyasu span round throwing the dead guard into another one.

"What are you doing kill him" Gamal ordered the third guard ran forward trying to run Ieyasu through with his sword but Ieyasu dodged the guard, grabbing the sword and slashing him in the chest with the hatchet. Using the sword he grabbed, he blocked the fourth guard then ripped the hatchet from the third guard and slashed the fourth guard's neck killing him quickly.

The second guard got up from under the first dead guard and charged at Ieyasu but fell back as Ieyasu threw the sword at the man, hitting him in the head. Ieyasu took deep breaths as he looked at Gamal who had a pistol in hands. "S-s-stay b-back or I-I will s-shot" Gamal was shaking crazily, Ieyasu lifted his hatchet above his head. "I-I warned y... ah" Gamal fell to his knees clutching his shoulder as Ieyasu threw the hatchet.

Ieyasu charged forward kicking the rich man in the face knocking him on his back "It's over". Ieyasu ripped the hatchet out his shoulder.

"Wait I can give you whatever you want, money, power, land , women, anything" Gamal pleaded for his life.

"Ok, what I want is your life" Ieyasu raised the hatchet and slammed it down on the merchant's face killing him. "Did I do well?" Ieyasu panted 'I never knew it would take that much energy'

"There is a lot of room for improvement but you did well since it was you first mission" Naruto hopped down from the roof "Sayo has been waiting for a while now so we should hurry, you know what she is like when she is angry" both shivered

"Let's go now" both said scared of Sayo's wrath, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and teleported both of them away.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you are a small bit confused with the start of the chapter I don't blame you so was I. But anyway I hope you give your feed back**

 **Drag out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Akame ga Biju**

 **Kami no Sannin: yes I was actually reflecting Connor's fighting style from Assassin's creed 3, I was impressed you noticed, as for Sayo I was thinking of The Arrow with my own personal touch.**

 **WWII Tanks: I never knew I made Kaguya so adorable.**

 **ATP: I don't really understand your second review, if you are asking is Naruto and Kaguya will have a child together, unless Kaguya gets out of the mindscape then no.**

It had been a long night for team Biju, well mostly for Ieyasu because he couldn't get away from Sayo, who had been annoyed about having to wait so long as she killed Ogre a long time before Ieyasu killed Gamal. Naruto on the other hand just used a clone to distract her, while he was getting a scroll with certain teigu.

Naruto strolled out to the training ground and blinked, ignoring the indescribable scene. He coughed to get their attention while his clone dispersed. Sayo and Ieyasu stopped what they were doing and moved quickly to Naruto. "Yes Sensei" they both said simultaneously.

"Today we will be going to visit neutral allies in our fight" Naruto sighed preparing for a large outburst. "We are going to go to night raid" he finished.

"WHAT WE DON'T NEED THEIR HELP"

"ARE YOU SAYING WE ARE WEAK"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK SO LITTLE OF US"

Getting annoyed with their shouting Naruto released a large burst of chakra, cracking the ground and making the ground shake. Both of them gulped at the newest sage of six paths "Now I want both of you to be quiet while I explain things". He raised his hands in the air and karate chopped their heads lightly "is that okay with you?" Both of them nodded furiously scared out of their wits "good, now it is not that bad working with night raid, I worked with their leader for sometime before a disagreement".

"Oh you worked with them before, but I don't get it what did you have a disagreement about that was so bad you stopped working together?" Ieyasu asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sayo crossed her arms under her bust "what is with that look?"

He laughed nervously "well it is more I wanted for Najenda to stop fighting but she continued to fight the empire and nearly lost her life". Naruto looked off into the distance "she lost her entire arm and right eye; I managed to 'restore' her to her former self but there are limits".

"What do you mean restore and limits?" Ieyasu raised his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you, you going to see her, so you will see what I mean" Naruto smiled to himself "about our disagreement, it could of been that I was stopping her from doing anything due to her nearly losing her life, me killing any who I consider evil which includes part of the rebellion or that I walked in on her while she was naked in the bath hehehe" Naruto confessed. "One piece of advice, no matter how strong you are, never underestimate a bar of soap or lotion, you will slip into some fortunate positions that will lead to getting your ass kicked".

"Really!" Ieyasu had a blush on his face "we need more soap bars" he exclaimed clenching his fist in the air.

"Pervert" Ieyasu received a jaw breaking punch and was sent flying back into a wall. She went to punch Naruto as well but he easily caught her wrist with closed eyes "let go of me".

"Calm down then I will let you go" Naruto spoke softly. Sayo tried to punch him with her other hand but he caught it the same way as the other hand. "Sayo" he raised his voice slightly making her stop struggling. "I don't know why you are so angry" he whispered in her ear 'well actually I have a good idea' he thought to himself.

"Well you saw her naked yet, I... you never... not even a peek at my u-under..." hair covered her eyes and she bit her lip. "You won't even kiss..." she was stopped as Naruto had put his lips on hers, his arms wrapping around her waist.

They remained in that position for a minute before parting so Sayo could regain her breath. "Listen Sayo, seeing you happy is all I need, that is why I tried to make you stay strictly in a teacher – student relationship, I won't make you happy".

"That's why I call you an idiot, idiot" she hit him lightly in the chest

"Now if you are ready to go, can we go now" Naruto asked, Sayo turned away from him looking angry. 'Yep she is definitely part tsundere' he shook his head "Ieyasu are you able to go?"

Ieyasu was immediately up with a perverted grin "Yeah I'm able but when were you going to tell me sensei".

"Huh?" Was the only response Naruto could give "what do you mean?"

"Don't try and hide it from me" he took out a notepad out of nowhere. "So when did you 'do' Sayo so hard she blushes when she looks at you, can't talk straight to you and looks down, most likely between your legs".

Sayo visibly spat out embarrassed "w-w-what a-are y-you saying?"

"Ok that's enough I finally got her calmed down, I don't need you to ruin that" Naruto grabbed both of their shoulders and teleported away.

(Night raid base)

Tatsumi, Mein and Leone were having the same reaction as Ieyasu and Sayo had when they learned both groups are going to be working together. "So you got the same reaction Najenda" Naruto pushed the door open "oh sorry for not knocking, I felt that there may have been complications if I did".

Najenda smiled "yes of course, either Mein or Tatsumi would have attacked you; the others would probably get help from the others". She looked past Naruto to see Sayo and Ieyasu looking awkward standing there "so they are your students now" she stated taking out a cigarette.

"Yeah my pride and joy, sometimes annoying brats but they are good kids" Naruto put an arm around their shoulders bring them forward. "And Najenda, you need to stop that bad habit, do you want me to shove it in your mouth again".

Najenda flinched slightly as everyone in the room choked in shock "but it was so big... my throat hurt for weeks".

"It is bigger this time so it is going to hurt your throat even more" Naruto grinned "I will make you drink more hot juice if you don't stop that habit, Now". Najenda took the unlit cigarette and put it back in its box before throwing it to Naruto "good choice" the cigarettes disintegrated.

"Hold on just a second" Lubbock screamed out "what did you do to my lady". He clenched his fists "how could you force her to do something like that".

Naruto put his head to the side confused "why are you so angry?"

"What did you think pervert" Mein shouted "you basically forced our leader to be deep throated by your horrible body; you're the worst type of person".

Naruto fell to the ground laughing, holding his sides "what the hell gave you that idea". Naruto was soon joined by Najenda who was also laughing "I never meant that you idiots". He stood up slowly chuckling a little "the thing that I shoved in her mouth was a carrot". He unsealed two giant carrots from his arm "since she wants to smoke, I made her unable to put a cigarette in her mouth". He pointed to the other carrot "I turn this carrot into juice, boil it and make her drink it; it was her punishment for smoking".

Everyone face palmed feeling it was the only suitable reaction towards that story.

"May we get back to why we need to make allies with them, I understand we have similar goals but sometimes the others target is an important ally to the other group" Bulat stated remembering hearing about Naruto killing some rebellion generals.

"We also work well in separate groups, there is no need to work together" Akame stated without emotion.

"That is simple" Naruto spoke in a professional voice "our groups both seek peace with everyone as an equal and free, to achieve this it would be better for different groups to become one".

"Ok I agree that we all want everyone to be equal and free but you guys kill rebellion leaders as well" Tatsumi argued.

"You are untrustworthy and we don't know your skills" Akame narrowed her eyes.

"Well if you want to know my skills, well it is polite to show yours first and it always is ladies first isn't it" Naruto gestured with his hands "and anyway didn't you see my power yourself"

"I believe you are using an illusion as people don't grow half their body back after it is cut in half but I need to be certain" Naruto smirked at her comment.

"Fine how about a little wager" he stared right into her eyes "if I beat you in a sword fight you will stop asking such questions about my skills and other stuff but if you win I will be your personal slave, that will do anything you want me too, to win it has to be a direct hit" Naruto wagered leaving everyone in shock.

"It seems you are overconfident, that is unwise, are you sure that is all you want to wager" Akame asked.

"What the hell Akame, there was literally no risk involved if you lost, why did you say that?" Tatsumi glared at her stupidity.

Akame blinked at him "it will make things fairer, after all we do fight for equality".

Naruto nodded in understanding "fine if I win" he pointed around the night raid members "you and the person you consider closest to your skill level will be my students in my group and you will both be my personal maids". He put out his hand "Deal?"

"Deal" she shook his hand "let's go outside to the training ground"

"Sure, lead the way" Akame walked outside with Naruto following closely behind.

Everybody else just stared at the scene with open mouths, nervous laughing and one smirk. "Should we follow them?", "Yeah we should"

In the training grounds Akame and Naruto stood a fair distance from each other, both having wooden swords. The rest of the group stood back watching with interest, Ieyasu and Sayo were not worried about Naruto, believing in him completely. The members of night raid were slightly afraid doubting themselves, they believed in Akame but they also saw Naruto's strength although it was a sword fight, Akame's specialty, what was there to worry about?

"May I ask?" Naruto pointed to night raid "who would be joining you if I won?"

"Hm for someone near my skill level, Tatsumi is clearly out of the question" Tatsumi shouted in protest. "I can't really compare Mein due to totally different fighting styles, I also can't compare Lubbock". Akame tapped the ground in thought "so it would be out of Sheele, Bulat and Leone". She put up three fingers "I don't think Bulat would be a good maid, and Leone hates you with her guts, so Sheele would be the most logical option"

"That is fine, Najenda if you would please start us off" Naruto got into position as did Akame.

Najenda kept her distance and raised her hand "are both of you ready" both nodded "begin"

Both never moved an inch, both just stared at each other, after a minute of silence Naruto moved slowly towards Akame his face emotionless. Akame tensed as Naruto started to get closer and closer, he raised his sword above his head with one hand leaving him open. Taking the chance Akame quickly closed the gap thrusting her wooden sword forward aiming for the heart.

"Foolish" Naruto brought his sword down hitting the tip of her sword, knocking her off balance. He grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her on the ground behind him. "Listen Akame you have already shown me these skills with a sword, and once you have shown me a technique it will no longer work on me, I analyse your every movement even the slightest twitch or movement in your hair, every part of your body I have analysed".

"That's... impossible" Tatsumi stated

Akame took a deep breath "then I will have to show you something else then".

"Unfortunately" Naruto rushed with his full speed right in front of Akame "you are too late to do that". He swung his sword full force destroying her sword, Akame closed her eyes bracing to be hit but it never came. She opened her eyes again, only to be poked gently in the forehead with his wooden sword.

Akame blinked "I-I... lost"

Naruto sighed "yes, yes you did and I just got two beautiful maids" Akame gave her chibi look while Sheele smiled like usual, probably not understanding or remembering the situation. Naruto flinched as Sayo glared at him with her arms crossed "I can just tell this is going to be painful" he muttered, feeling the glare go right into his soul, not even noticing a large amount of killing intent from his mindscape.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow. Well I don't know what to say here but I hope you enjoyed, your support is always appreciated**

 **Drag out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Akame ga biju**

 **Thank you for your continued support. This chapter has a lot of fluff and a lemon, sorry if you don't like it.**

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Naruto was rolled up into a ball crying; behind him was his base about to collapse. The reason, one clumsy maid, one tsundere angry more girls were here and was arguing with them, a pervert literally punched through walls with seals to make them stronger, and finally an angry bunny in his head was giving him the biggest headache of his life. He remembered where it all started to go wrong, "why did I let Ieyasu pick the maid outfits for the two of them?"

Ieyasu being the pervert he is, got a revealing outfit for Akame and Sheele. To put it in comparison to other clothes, Akame's normal skirt was five times longer, there was nothing covering the midriff, the top exposed the bottom and top of the cleavage, it also had no sleeves. That created the hole in the wall, Sayo also didn't like the thought of others seducing 'her' Naruto even though Akame denied it honestly, Sayo didn't believe a word of it. Similar to Sayo, Kaguya didn't take too kindly of there being more girls to seduce her Naruto, although this was in a mindscape so creating a sledgehammer that weighed 200 tons was easily possible. The tailed beasts just hid in the corner of the mindscape shaking in fear as Kaguya kept hitting Naruto with the hammer, repeating "am I not good enough for you?"

That was a little over 7 hours ago

Naruto was now recovering after the painful session, luckily by sorting everything out but there was a bit of irony. Since maid outfits were too revealing and inappropriate, Sayo suggested they wear swimsuits instead, Kaguya even agreed to that which just made Naruto want to slam his face against the wall at the logic but underwear is way more revealing than a skimpy bikini meant for someone of Mein's figure worn by two well developed women for some reason. For that very reason Naruto had to put a seal on Ieyasu to stop him being a pervert so none of these kinds of things happened again and he had to put a seal on the bikinis to stop them from ripping.

"Here's your tea master" Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he looked at his new maid.

"Thanks Akame" Naruto gave her a small smile then a confused look "and the carrot?" she placed the carrot in his other hand. After a minute Naruto just gave her a look "what are you doing?"

"I was wondering if you need anything before I go back to work" Akame stated more than a question.

"Yeah I do" he patted the ground next to him "sit down and have your lunch". Naruto unsealed a large bit of meat on a bone which was covered in sauce making it sparkle. He refrained from laughing as Akame immediately sat down beside him lifting the meat up above her head and ate it like a wild animal. It was funny to see as the meat was actually twice her size, and her never gained weight, although he had to look away a couple of times as the sauce literally covered her, while she didn't care. You didn't have to be a pervert to admire the view, a well endowed woman wearing a bikini that covered her areolas barely while fighting to keep her breasts inside the bikini and was a centimetre off exposing herself down there; to top it all off, the sauce went into all the right areas.

"Thank you" Akame mumbled getting Naruto's attention from her body to her eyes "Thank you for the meat". She gave a small yet awkward hug.

"Anytime so where's Sheele? Please tell me she isn't doing anything that could turn out to be dangerous" Naruto gulped.

"No I let her rest, there was nothing else to do, except fix the base after we destroyed it" Akame started to clean herself like a cat to get rid of the sauce.

'She doesn't actually know she is doing something very provocative, its Itachi v2.0' Naruto sighed. "Ok enough messing around, we have a mission, well you guys do, I am just going to observe your skills compared to an arguably weak teigu user". He stood up stretching "I'll get everyone else you change into something more suitable for fighting in, tell Sheele as well". Akame nodded running off, 'hm I think I really should get the two of them bikinis that are a different size, I need to make the bikini as small as I can without being caught... damn it jiraiya, you are in my head even now'.

(An hour later)

Naruto sat on a wooden throne like chair while everyone stood patiently waiting for him to speak. Akame and Sheele had their ordinary attire on; all of them had their weapons ready "now that everyone's ready". Naruto gave them a serious stare "this is a mission of utmost importance, however this is not an assassination mission, I want the target alive for answers". "Ieyasu, Sheele I want the two of you to confront the enemy: Zank the executer, he holds the teigu of foresight but has little skill without it but don't forget the power of a teigu". He looked over to Akame and Sayo "there will be soldiers that will try to interfere, I want you to kill them do not let them into the area". He closed his eyes "I will also not be there to protect you if something goes wrong, plans change and I need to see my informant".

(With Naruto)

Naruto was now henged into a female maid, wearing a proper decent outfit. He had henged into Kaguya, except for the horns and third eye, and was walking around the empire, taking a deep breath he knocked on a door "excuse me my lady, May I come in?"

"Yes you may enter" a light yet commanding voice replied, Naruto entered the room closing the door behind him "It took you a while to get here".

"Sorry my lady but you know I can't serve just you" Naruto spoke in an apologetic tone while bowing slightly.

"I know, it's just you are the only maid I can relate to, your funny, kind, hard working and that's just the tip of the iceberg" she stated sadly.

Naruto giggled "you really shouldn't say things that relate to your powers lady Esdeath; you may say such a terrible pun that you will be a laughing stock, you're already an idiot". Esdeath laughed while pouting, normally anyone who said something like that would end up dead by the morning but Esdeath was really intrigued that someone so 'weak' would insult the empire's strongest, it just made life a little more fun in her opinion. "So what is it you would like me to do today?" Naruto gave a smile 'I have to find out what they are planning' he sighed internally, the reason he did not kill Esdeath was due to the fact, he could sense she was not actually evil only wanting someone who could rival her in a fight, not to mention she was quite open with information.

"A massage, I really need it" Esdeath took off her shirt then laid on her stomach.

"You need it, oh well maybe I should just leave now it doesn't sound like you are desperate" Esdeath gave him a look. He sighed as he straddled her back "so what has you in big need of a massage" he unclipped her bra then pressed his hands on her back and massaged her.

Esdeath grunted from the massage "yeah there have been a lot of things that I have had to do, I just returned from the north, although it wasn't much of a challenge it was just an annoyingly long journey".

"So that's where you have been all this time" Naruto spoke in understanding.

"Yeah not much to say about it, the fight ended in about ten minutes, it just took long to travel there and back in uncomfortable positions" Esdeath moved slightly "go down slightly".

Naruto did what she asked "so what are you going to do now, will you be going somewhere or will be doing something here in the capital, I can't imagine you relaxing for too long, you get bored very quickly".

"You know me too well" Esdeath made a gesture for Naruto to stop, she turned round to lie on her back exposing her bare chest. "Oh I am making a group of fighters, each strong enough to take on an army" Esdeath gave him a look "why have you stopped, I said I want a massage".

Naruto blinked "you want your breasts massaged, my lady" Naruto was blushing like crazy, luckily the henge covered that up, that was just from seeing her breasts. 'Oh crap if I start massaging them, I might not be able to stop and not to mention the headache I will have when Kaguya finds out, luckily she is asleep'. "Y-yes of course I will start the massage right away" Naruto calmed himself down and placed his hands on the two soft melons, giving them a small squeeze. At this Esdeath moaned as his fingers sunk into her breasts, he took his hands away; she glared at him showing she was seriously wanting the massage.

He cupped her breasts and moved them around gently "I said a massage, not this gentle thing you are doing, I like it when you massage me roughly, so do it roughly" she commanded. Naruto obliged increasing the strength of the grip he had on her and moved them around quickly. Esdeath started to lose her composure, moaning out loudly "don't stop, don't you fucking dare stop".

Naruto himself was losing it, the feeling of her breasts was amazing, add that to the fact her moaning made him rather excited and also the wetness between her legs, with his strong sense of smell, it was like asking, can you smell fire while in a burning house. "Lady Esdeath I don't know if I can stop massaging you" Naruto confessed.

"Good, don't" Esdeath moved his right hand from her breast "there are more places, that I need massaging". She moved his hand into her panties "now massage me" Naruto started to rub her folds.

Naruto was having a mental break down at the moment his body moving by itself 'what do I do, this is going past a simple massage, I know I was trying to get close to get information but did I actually get this close'. His fingers penetrated her folds, going deep inside her, Esdeath arched back in pleasure 'but she said she was thinking about looking for a guy, maybe she goes both ways'.

"I need you now" she grabbed the back of his head. "Open your mouth as wide as you can now" Esdeath demanded, Naruto did as she asked. "I-I can't stand it anymore" she pulled his head down onto her breast, trying to fit the whole breast in his mouth but he couldn't even fit half of the breast in his mouth due to the size. She moved his head around giving herself more pleasure while continuing to pull his head down on her breast determined to fit it all in his mouth, to say that Naruto was getting deep throated by her breast would be no exaggeration. Luckily Naruto had his nose to breathe as it did not look like Esdeath was going to let go, she just got tighter. Esdeath moaned loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her tongue at the side of her mouth drooling on the pillow. She screamed silently as she reached her limit, her juices covering his hand in her nectar. Naruto sighed internally thinking it was over as Esdeath had stopped 'luckily my henge stayed, I don't know how much longer I could last?' He lifted his mouth off her breast which was now soaking wet with his saliva, moving his hands from her. Looking at his right hand which had her nectar in it "now how am I meant to clean this u-"

Naruto's eyes widened as his hand along with her juices were shoved into his mouth "that is how you clean it up, does it taste nice?" Naruto nodded furiously so Esdeath wouldn't get pissed at him but he just doomed his fate. "Hm so you like the taste that much do you?" her panties fell to the floor "why don't you have a good taste then" she pulled his head down then wrapped her legs around his head, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts again "let's have some more fun"

'This is going to be a long night; I wonder how the rest of the group are doing?' although Naruto only got it partially right, it would be a long night but also a long morning and afternoon of the next day.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was a bit unexpected but hopefully good. Don't worry I will explain things later on in further chapters, I am doing this for a bit of flexibility for the story on my part and to add a bit of mystery. As for Esdeath, yes I did make her a bit OOC but she does have some personality changes so tell me what you think of it.**

 **Drag out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Akame ga biju**

 **Thank you everyone for your support, I really appreciate it and I am sorry I am late posting this chapter but I literally have no real idea with what to do with this story. So I would be grateful for any help anyone can give me.**

 **Darkmagicdragon: as much as I like that Idea Naruto is unable to use teigu due to the nature of their power, however you don't need to worry I will create other events that will show off their body to Naruto.**

 **Guest: don't worry that was possibly my only yuri lemon, I will do a normal sex scene for you don't worry.**

"Mmm Kaguya don't touch me there… not with your tongue" Esdeath mumbled in her sleep. Naruto on the other hand was not sleeping because he was being suffocated in between her thighs, with no way to escape without waking her up.

However that was not Naruto's only problem, Kaguya was very pissed with Naruto for what he did with Esdeath while using her body to do it. Naruto's thoughts on the rabbit goddess had changed since she started becoming pissed, and with Kaguya in his mind hearing those thoughts just made it all the more painful for him. Naruto just cried anime tears being trapped with a yandere and a kuudere, 'I bet the others are having the time of their lives right now'.

Esdeath moaned as she squeezed him tighter, grinding against his face. 'Oh so you find it nice having this woman all over you, do you?' Naruto's spine froze solid as he was brought into the mindscape in front of Kaguya. Unable to say anything in fear, Naruto shook his head quickly but it wasn't a good enough answer for the goddess as she picked him up by the neck. 'Am I not good enough for you' she slammed him on the floor.

"No you are much more than good for me, it's just that... well" Naruto started shaking under her glare.

"Well what..." she activated her byakugan.

"I thought you wouldn't like me because of reasons that are obvious and..." Naruto mumbled the last part so only Kaguya could hear him. Kaguya clenched her fists, her nails cutting into her hand drawing blood "Why... why would you say that you bastard" she seethed in anger. Naruto looked down feeling guilty "why do you think that? Are you an idiot?"

"I'm sorry Kaguya, I should go" Naruto pushed Kaguya off him lightly

"After all we have been through, can't you forget about the past" Naruto had turned away from Kaguya so never saw the tears running down her cheek. "Can't you forgive me" Naruto paused "please".

"The past is the past, it's your fault my life is all messed up, the pain I felt during my childhood was all because of what you did in the past" Naruto took a deep breath. "I simply just can't forgive you for that, I can never forgive you" Kaguya silently fell to her knees in shock, her first true love for someone shattered like an unreachable dream. "But I don't need to forgive you do I?" He scratched the back of his head "it might be a bit weird to say this to someone who potentially ruined my life but I love you". Naruto turned around to see the teary eyed Kaguya "K-Kaguya I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you... cry" Naruto nearly made a cry in pain as Kaguya glomped him roughly with all her strength.

"I'm sorry... I love you... I sorry..." Naruto was gasping for air as Kaguya gave him long consecutive kisses. After 20 minutes in the mindscape, Kaguya stopped kissing him and just lay on top of him, looking at him directly in his eyes mere centimetres apart, their lips softly touching. Given the circumstances, it wasn't long until Kaguya felt something hard poking her right between her legs "Um Naruto is that... you know"

"Y-yeah" Naruto spoke his voice shaky

"Can I?" Kaguya looked at her hand "Can I taste it?" He hesitantly nodded while gulping as Kaguya slid down his body until she was looking directly at it, moving his clothes out the way "are you sure I can have it?" Naruto nodded as her gentle hands wrapped around it, moving her head closer, she opened her mouth wide with her tongue wrapping around it taking in the flavour. "Kaguya" Naruto sighed deeply as it was entering her mouth deeply "Kaguya" he repeated in a whisper grabbing her head

Kaguya looked up at him giving a mumbled noise as a response as her mouth was currently full "don't put it all in your mouth, it's too much" Kaguya's reply was putting more of it in. "You can't have it all in one, listen you can't eat a whole carrot in one bite"

Kaguya removed the carrot from her mouth "well sorry but if you keep carrots in your pocket I can't resist having them for a snack" moving her other hand into his other pocket. "Wait a second is this... this is your" Kaguya drooled "Your special carrot juice, you make" she quickly ate the carrot and drank the juice "Thanks Naruto". Kaguya twiddled her fingers together nervously "Can I have your carrot now" she blushed.

"Huh?" Naruto leaned in closer to hear her "what did you say?"

"Can I have your carrot" she repeated.

"My carrot, oh you mean that" Kaguya nodded "well I wouldn't mind you having it". Naruto reached into his clothes "here is the 'carrot' you wanted" Naruto quickly brought the 'carrot' out "My golden carrot I sculpted".

Kaguya pushed it aside "that was not the carrot I was meaning, I want your... I want your... I can't say that" she started hitting herself in the head. Naruto moved closer with a smug smile making Kaguya's eyebrow twitch "you know what I'm asking don't you" Naruto held his stomach laughing just managing to stay on his feet.

"Yeah but I am not going to give you that unless you say it" He smirked as Kaguya gave him the teary eyes again "that won't work on me and I am surprised that a tsundere"

"I'm not tsundere" Kaguya huffed "and can I t-touch it".

"Touch what?" Naruto faked his curiosity for the answer. Kaguya shook her head refusing to speak, Naruto sighed obviously she wasn't going to say it. "Fine just tell me what you want to do with it?" Kaguya remained silent "listen this silence is getting weird if you actually want to do something say something".

"Mouth" Naruto raised a eyebrow at her mumble "I want it in my mouth"

"Are you sure you seem a bit off" she nodded kneeling in front of him.

 **(Lemon start)**

With shaky hands, she removed the bottom half of his clothes as Naruto took of his kimono. She gulped nervously at his throbbing member, she put her tongue out and started to lick the head slowly, moving to the base she licked his full length. Meanwhile Naruto grabbed her kimono and nearly ripped it open then threw it on the ground and did the same with her bra, allowing her breasts to jiggle in freedom. Opening her mouth wide she slowly moved forward, deciding to make it go quicker, Naruto thrusted slightly but stopped before he hit her throat. Kaguya never stopped until his whole member was in her mouth, she started to move her head back and forth.

Naruto began to move his hips in rhythm to her head "god Kaguya your mouth is amazing". He grabbed her head to move faster, he grunted losing the control of the speed he was thrusting "I can't... hold on... Kaguya I... need to..." he took out his member except for the head so he could release his load in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged and semen ran down her chin, unable to swallow it fast enough, Naruto took his member out her mouth quickly with the last bit of his load hitting her directly on the face.

"Why do you have so much?" Kaguya coughed slightly.

"Your turn" Naruto pulled her panties off. He laid down on his back as he motioned to Kaguya, she stood over him before squatting down to sit on his face. She laid forward with her mouth open as his member made it's way down her throat again. Naruto started to lick her lower lips while his right hand played with her clit and his left hand moved round to her ass and started to finger her. She gasped as he moved his right hand and moved her lower lips apart so he could put his tongue inside her.

"That's not f-fair" Kaguya complained and moaned.

"That is why I'm doing it" Naruto regained his breath. 'I won't be beaten' grabbing her breasts, she smothered his member before moving her breasts up and down rapidly squashing his member. Naruto had similar thoughts as he made out with her lower lips and his right hand spread her ass while his left hand stopped fingering and was now fisting his at a fast pace, in response to this Kaguya started to lick his head. After ten minutes Naruto finally got his drink as Kaguya reached her climax filling his mouth with her juices, Kaguya unprepared for Naruto's climax was hit in the back of the throat with his cum and, her face and breasts were also covered.

Kaguya rolled over panting "So Naruto shall we?" she moved over him again "you are going to take my virginity"

"But you had kids" Naruto sweat dropped as Kaguya made a face "so were they..."

"They were my nephews and I adopted them as sons but that doesn't matter n-now ah" she moaned as she started to lower herself on his member. "Hey don't look at me like that" she moaned putting him half way inside her.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"You're judging me on how long it is taking me to put all of it inside me" Kaguya complained not realising he didn't care how long she took. Finally putting it all in she gasped again, covering him in more of her juices. After a few deep breaths she smirked "you're now going to give me a few kids of my own"

"No" he flipped her over "I am going to give you more than a few" he locked tongues with her neither caring if they tasted themselves. Grabbing her hips, he started to move his hips slowly, getting into a quicker pace as they stopped kissing. She moaned feeling herself nearly fainting, only to receive another shock of pleasure "Kaguya I need to..."

"If take it out, you're dead" Kaguya screamed as her back arched reaching her climax as Naruto thrusted one more time deeply filling her insides completely, enough to give her stomach a small bulge. She spun around to be on top "My turn little horsey".

Kaguya started to bounce on top of him at her full speed and strength, Naruto's eyes rolled back with this even though he could match her in a fight, that was due to techniques not pure speed and strength. After awhile Naruto could no longer move as Kaguya would not stop no matter how much she climaxed or how much he climaxed. Naruto could only wait until she stopped, not like he cared if he had to wait a while for her to stop but he not expect to have to wait a few days in the mindscape or a couple of seconds in the outside world for her to stop.

"Do you think we done it? Do you think I will have a baby?" Naruto rested on top of Kaguya, snuggling into the crook of her neck because she was afraid she would stab him with her horns if it was the other way around.

"It doesn't matter if we get a baby the first time, we can always keep trying if we don't" Naruto rubbed her stomach before embracing her, stroking her back gently. Kaguya smiled returning the embrace wrapping her arms and legs around him to keep him close. If only they thought about it logically, they would have realised it was impossible to get pregnant in a mindscape.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. If any are wondering, Kaguya is Bi Polar is she seems to change attitudes pretty quickly.**

 **Drag out**


End file.
